Scouting in Utah
Scouting in Utah History BSA History Utah has one of the longest running scouting legacies in the country. The first known Boy Scout Troop was the Episcopalian Troop One led by Reverend Rice, a missionary to Utah. This troop assembled in 1907 and continued their meetings and camp-outs up through 1910. The second known Boy Scout Troop got its start in Logan, Utah in 1910. On 21 May 1913, The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints' 15-month-old "Mutual Improvement Association Scout" program was officially invited to join the Boy Scouts of America. This started the first widespread movement in Utah Scouting. By 1928, the LDS Church had designated Scouting as the official activity program for its young men. The Ogden Council was in existence in 1919. In 1920, Scout Executive, G.A. Goates, led 85 boys and scoutmasters on a 14-day hike through Yellowstone National Park. According to the Department of the Interior, 3,800 feet of motion picture film was taken of the trip. In 1919 the Great Salt Lake and Lake Bonneville Councils were formed. Later, in 1921 the Utah County Council was formed. The Church of Jesus Christ of Latter-day Saints remains a major sponsor of scouting in Utah, however churches of other faiths, and other non profit organizations are sponsors of Utah scouting programs. Most, if not all troops welcome those of all faiths to their program. Up until the 1980s or 1990s, the Lake Bonneville Council and Cache Valley Council covered northern Utah. Those councils are now part of the Trapper Trails Council. Scouting Councils BSA Councils # Great Salt Lake Council - Salt Lake City UT - serves the central Utah counties of Salt Lake, Tooele and Summit, as well as much of Davis County. Home to the El-Ku-Ta Lodge of the Order of the Arrow, founded at Camp Steiner in June 1956. # Great Southwest Council - Albuquerque NM - provides Scouting to youth in northern New Mexico, northeast Arizona, Utah south of the Colorado River, and the Durango and Mesa Verde areas of Colorado. # Snake River Council - headquarters Idaho Falls ID - Nevada, Idaho and Northwest corner of Utah. Home of the Ma-I-Shu Lodge of the Order of the Arrow. Since 1956 they have owned and operated Camp Bradley for their summer camp program which includes horseback riding, whitewater rafting and other outdoor adventures. That camp had a close scare in 2012 and 2013 when a pair of major wildfires burned too close. # Trapper Trails Council - One of the largest scouting councils in America with some 20 districts covering much of Northern Utah. # Utah National Parks Council - Also one of the largest BSA councils, with some 20 districts covering much of Southern Utah. Named for the high adventure available for the five national parks found in its territory. GSA Councils # Girls Scouts of Utah - Covers most of the state # Arizona Cactus Pine Council - includes southeast corner of Utah. Youth Camps & Facilities High Adventure * See also Utah State Parks * See also Utah State Historic Parks * Great Salt Lake National Parks, Monuments and Forests * Arches National Park * Ashley National Forest * Bryce Canyon National Park * Canyonlands National Park * Capitol Reef National Park * Cedar Breaks National Monument * Dinosaur National Monument * Dixie National Forest * Fishlake National Forest * Flaming Gorge National Recreation Area * Glen Canyon National Recreation Area * Golden Spike NHS * Grand Staircase-Escalante National Monument * Hovenweep National Monument * Manti-La Sal National Forest * Natural Bridges National Monument * Rainbow Bridges National Monument * Sawtooth National Forest * Timpanogos Cave National Monument * Uintah National Forest * Wasatch-Cache National Forest * Zion National Park Regional Adventures * Beaver County, Utah * Box Elder County, Utah * Cache County, Utah * Carbon County, Utah * Daggett County, Utah * Davis County, Utah * Duchesne County, Utah * Emery County, Utah * Garfield County, Utah * Grand County, Utah * Iron County, Utah * Juab County, Utah * Kane County, Utah * Millard County, Utah * Morgan County, Utah * Piute County, Utah * Rich County, Utah * Salt Lake County, Utah * San Juan County, Utah * Sanpete County, Utah * Sevier County, Utah * Summit County, Utah * Tooele County, Utah * Uintah County, Utah * Utah County, Utah * Wasatch County, Utah * Washington County, Utah * Wayne County, Utah * Weber County, Utah References * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/0897329422/maintourvacationA/ 60 Hikes within 60 Miles of Salt Lake City] - pinpoints the most exceptional hikes in the area. It contains meticulous trail descriptions that range from comfortable strolls for families to difficult treks for those looking for a challenging workout. (2012) * '' Hiking the Wasatch: A Hiking and Natural History Guide to the Central Wasatch'' - The Wasatch Mountains, with three wilderness areas and hundreds of miles of trails, offer a treasure land of outdoor opportunities within easy reach of nearly a million people. (2014) * [http://www.amazon.com/exec/obidos/ASIN/0874808642/maintourvacationA/ Wasatch Eleveners: A Hiking and Climbing Guide to the 11,000 foot Mountains of Utah's Wasatch Range]'' - tackle some of the most beautiful and challenging peaks that the Wasatch offers. '' * Mormon Merit Badges - Category:Utah Category:Utah Boy Scouts Category:Utah Girl Scouts